


Like Falling Asleep

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то похожий на Гэнси никогда не смог бы влюбиться в такого, как Ронан. Лучше оставить всё как есть, твердит себе он, это  невозможно. Просто невозможно. Не думай о том, насколько это будет больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Falling Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801623) by [piketrickfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piketrickfoot/pseuds/piketrickfoot). 



Два часа ночи. В этот раз Ронан не пьёт, но в то же время он на самом деле не трезв. По крайней мере уже два дня кряду он не может проспать дольше, чем несколько минут, и мысли об этом одолевают его.

Ты не можешь заснуть, повторяет он себе. Сон означает грёзы, пчёл и одного мёртвого лучшего друга – лидера – короля – парня, в которого ты влюблён. Тебе нельзя засыпать.

Ронан Линч никогда не страдал бессонными ночами, но иногда он позволял себе скатиться в туман грусти, одиночества и определённого рода тоски, которой он не может найти места и считает, что она, возможно, самое худшее, потому что если ты – Ронан Линч, то ты можешь получить практически всё, что тебе удастся нагрезить, и тогда тебе не придётся тосковать или страстно желать чего-либо. Но его тоска не смогла бы воплотиться в сновидении, и Ронан знал это. 

Он бросил взгляд на стену, отделявшую их с Гэнси спальни друг от друга, и тут же упрекнул себя за это. Увлечение – это одно, это было бы безвредно, относительно безопасно, протекало бы в лёгкой форме. Тоска же, как ни крути, была совершенно иным явлением. До знакомства с Ричардом Гэнси III Ронан никогда не испытывал такой невыносимой тоски по кому-либо. И вот теперь он один в своей комнате в чёртовых два ночи, представляет (надеется), что Гэнси спит.

Кто-то дождался этого момента, чтобы вежливо постучать в дверь. Ронан издал еле слышный стон. Ну что за невезение? Он кое-как выбрался из кровати и нехотя открыл дверь. На пороге, как и предполагал Ронан, стоял Гэнси, тусклый свет ночника отбрасывал мягкие тени на его лицо. Его волосы были небрежно отброшены назад, словно он откидывал их столько раз, что они сдались и вынужденно остались в этом положении, дужка очков криво висела на переносице, а тёмные круги под глазами подсказали Ронану, что его друг спал в последние дни примерно так же часто, как он сам. 

– Прости, – нервно переминаясь с одной ноги на другую, выдал Гэнси. – Я могу войти? 

Ронан кивнул, молча отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить Гэнси в беспорядок своей спальни. Ему пришлось пнуть пару нагреженных предметов под кровать, пока он вёл Гэнси по комнате, приглашая его устроиться на одеяле. Тот несколько секунд молчал, и на протяжении этого времени Ронану было больно наблюдать, как плечи Гэнси прогибаются под тяжестью мира, и он попросил бога, чтобы всего на одну чёртову секунду его друг перестал исполнять роль атланта.

Наконец-то, наконец Гэнси нарушил тишину.

– По-моему, я влюбился, – выпалил он. 

Это было чуть больнее, чем удар в грудь, – он резко, рвано выдыхает. Прикуси язык, Ронан, прекрати быть таким эгоистом, это не про тебя. Он вступил в борьбу с телом, которое могло выдать его, даже попытался ответить на улыбку будущего кандидата в президенты, но, судя по озабоченному выражению лица Гэнси, ему удалась лишь гримаса. Тогда он спрятал свои противоречивые чувства глубоко внутри, чтобы разобраться с ними позже, и попробовал снова.

– О? – не доверяя себе что-то большее, спросил он.

Бессильный и, очевидно, совершенно, по уши влюблённый, Гэнси кивнул, беспомощно глядя на него. Ронан медленно кивнул в ответ, с горечью думая о Блу, о которой, несомненно, и говорил Гэнси.

Не так давно Гэнси попросил Ронана научить его драться. Первым, что сказал Ронан, сидевший на стоянке неподалёку от ярко-оранжевого «Камаро» Гэнси и смеявшийся над предполагаемым злодеем, которого его другу следовало бы ударить, было следующее: не думай о том, насколько это будет больно. 

Эти слова всплыли теперь у Ронана в голове. Не думай о том, насколько это будет больно, внушил он себе, уставившись в исполненные надежды и любопытства глаза Гэнси, подавив в себе все свои желания и попытавшись хотя бы на пару секунд притвориться тем другом, которого Гэнси так заслуживал.

Не думай о том, насколько это будет больно, повторил он себе.

– Так пригласи её на свидание, – предложил он. Эти слова оставили отвратительный привкус на его языке, словно дешёвый алкоголь или сигареты, которые они с Гэнси как-то стащили у Хелен, просто чтобы попробовать, а потом выбросили, едва осознав, насколько дерьмовыми они были.

– Я не могу просто взять и… Подожди, – вскинулся и тут же снова замолчал Гэнси. Не то чтобы он не хотел добавить что-то ещё, он словно просто не мог выдавить из себя и слова больше. Ронан почти откровенно закатил глаза: Гэнси был слишком, до мозга костей правильным человеком. От напоминания о том, насколько Гэнси был лучше него, насколько большего заслуживал, Ронан едва не задохнулся. Гэнси не нуждался в ком-то вроде него, ему был нужен кто-то похожий на Блу, тот, кто не начнёт ревновать из-за любой хуйни просто потому, что не смог удержаться и влюбился в лучшего друга. 

– Чувак, да к чёрту Адама с его проблемами. Ты не его собственность, а Блу уж точно ему не принадлежит, – Ронан тяжело вздохнул.

Ты блядский лицемер, Линч, сказал он себе. Ты лицемер, и когда Гэнси поймёт, насколько ты отвратительный друг, он сразу же бросит тебя и ты останешься одиноким до конца своих дней.

Гэнси опять замолчал, в его глазах застыло странное недоумение, которое никак не вписывалось в ситуацию и не поддавалось логике Линча. Ронан, воспользовавшись случаем, внимательно наблюдал за ним: как он поправлял очки на переносице, размышляя, как в его глазах отражалась отчаянная тоска, которая казалась направленной на него; но Ронан знал – она предназначалась не для него и обращена к нему никогда не будет. Он со вздохом отвернулся.

– О, – Гэнси издал обычный понимающий звук, – о, Ронан, ты не думай… Ронан, посмотри на меня.

Ронан взглянул на него.

– Я говорю не о Блу, – произнёс он таким тоном, словно это должно было придать всему другой смысл, но значение его слов было потеряно для Ронана. Тот лишь покачал головой.

– Так в кого же ты влюбился? В Адама? Ноа? – Ронан был готов ухватиться за любую соломинку. Он смог бы справиться с кем-то вроде Блу или Адама. Он сумел бы справиться с любым, кто, по его мнению, был бы достоин Гэнси и смог бы исцелить его так, как он заслуживал. Он не был уверен лишь в том, что ему был бы по силам незнакомец, желавший наброситься на своего лучшего друга и выбить почву у него из-под ног. 

Гэнси долю секунды изучающе смотрел на него, прежде чем исказить губы в ухмылке, будто высмеивавшей его, и положить руку на его плечо. Он вздрогнул и наградил парня рядом с собой несколько смущённым взглядом.

– Ронан, благодаря твоим оценкам по латыни ты и вправду иногда бываешь чёртовым идиотом. Иди сюда, – Гэнси вскинул и другую руку, чтобы взять лицо Ронана в свои ладони. Ронан перехватил его руки почти невольно, бережно, словно перед ним оказалось что-то святое, нуждавшееся в его защите. Гэнси склонился и почти благоговейно поцеловал Ронана, словно тот тоже был для него неприкасаем.

Ронан не был уверен в том, насколько растянулся этот момент, но на несколько секунд он всё же замер от шока. Казалось, целый мир просто растворился в воздухе, за исключением Гэнси. Ронан закрыл глаза и взял лицо Гэнси в свои ладони.

Когда Гэнси наконец отстранился, Ронан смотрел на него с таким трепетом, словно это было лучшее, что он когда-либо смог бы получить; словно поцелуй с Гэнси на его кровати на фабрике Монмаут мог стать всей его жизнью. Возможно, так всегда и было.

– Можешь сфотографировать, – поддразнил его Гэнси. – Это же не затянется надолго.

Выдержав паузу, Ронан возразил ему:

– Я хочу продлить это навечно.

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально автор не предполагал хэппи-энд, но (к счастью или к сожалению) он сдался.  
> Увы, всё это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Разумеется, это лишь сон Ронана (но от этого всё происходящее не кажется менее значительным).  
> Бета перевода: Vortex of dust in the sky.


End file.
